Valentine's Day at the Harem
by Lashana Inferno
Summary: The Harem meets Valentine's Day. Oy.... Be prepared for sap, romance, more sap, one emotional breakdown and two new arrivals. As an added bonus we find out why Lashana absolutely abhors Valentine's Day.


**_Usual Disclaimer: The Harem members from X-Men, Digimon, Pokemon, Dragonlance, etc. don't belong to us. However the Original Characters of Lashana & Telca, our Ideas, and the Insanity Storyline are ours, so no touching! No touching! (hee hee, I have to stop watching Emperor's New Groove). Enjoy the fic and please review!_**

**_Note: Words between ~ ~ and { } are telepathic thoughts. That is all._**   
  


**_It's Valentine's Day in the Harem. If you think that this is going to be a normal occasion....wait....I'll be damned it just might be a normal occasion *looks around for the lightning* Wow....this has never happened before! *ZAP!* Oh. Nevermind. Be prepared for sap, romance, more sap, one emotional breakdown and two new additions. ^_^_**   
  


Blackwargreymon smiled as he helped Remy finish icing the triple-fudge chocolate cake and actually managed to eat a mouthful of the rich cholocate covering while the Cajun wasn't looking. The reason for all of this? Simple. It was the first Valentine's Day the Harem had ever celebrated. Granted most of them hadn't had a reason to celebrate before, but since they had been brought here, that had all changed. 

"Blacky! I saw dat! Stop eatin' de icing!" Remy frowned as he gave the Digimon a solid thwack on the knuckles with a wooden spoon. "De cake's supposed to be for de petites!" 

"I -ow!- know- ow! Stop hitting me with that thing!" 

"Put de icing down!" 

He rolled his eyes and set the bowl onto the counter, wincing when the Cajun gave him another smack. "Stop that! I know it's for Lashana and Telca! That's the only reason I'm helping you!" 

"Dat an you be sabotagin' de cake by eatin' all de icing," Remy grumbled sourly as he used a clean spatula to smooth the icing over a bare spot. "Shouldn't you be goin' to make sure your present to de petite is ready?" 

"Fine, fine," Blackwargreymon sighed, pausing to dip a talon into the icing before running for it, barely avoiding the half-dozen charged cards that flew at him as he did so. "Missed! Ha!" He chuckled at the curse that came from the Kitchen and happily strolled into the Main Hall, licking the icing off his fingers before heading for the stairs. _I wonder when Lashana's getting back. She left for the store an hour ago...._

A loud screech of tires from outside told him that he shouldn't have bothered worrying, and he turned to sit on the carpeted stairs, patiently waiting for the Elf to come inside. 

He should have just kept heading upstairs. 

"Gods dammit all to hell and back!" Lashana snarled as she kicked the front doors open, dropping her bags as she turned to slam them shut. "I _hate_ Valentine's Day! I swear, if I see _one more _couple sucking face.... I. Am. Going. To. _Scream!!_" 

_Uh oh._ "My Bonded? W-what's wrong? What happened?" 

"Nothing! Everything! Leave me alone!" she yelled as she grabbed the bags and stomped her way to the Kitchen. 

He fidgited slightly and debated if he should follow her. _Was that a multiple choice answer? Boy do I hope Remy hid that cake...._

"What the hell's going on? What's all that yelling?" Telca called down from the top of the stairs. 

_All things considered....I'll take my chances with Telca. _"Lashana's..... well she's pissed. But I don't know why," the Digimon sighed as he stood and climbed the stairs. "And she's blocked my Link to her." 

"Oh. She never told you?" 

"Told me what?" he demanded, looking at the other sorceress warily. 

"Lashana.... well she's always hated Valentine's Day. I never really understood why, I mean, _I_ don't have anything against it," Telca paused and shrugged. "It's a High-School thing I think." 

He cocked his head, curious. "'High-School'? What's that have to do with it? She hasn't been in High School for almost 6 years." 

"You really are dense, y'know that?" she frowned, ignoring the glare he sent at her. "_Think_. High-School. Teenagers. Bullies. Cruelty to the extreme." 

"....oh. _Oh._" He his gaze darkened, a low dangerous snarl escaping him. "Someone hurt her." It wasn't a question. 

"Well, my job is done. The ball's in your court now, Blacky. I'm going back to my movie. 'Sides, if I don't Wolvie will eat all the chips." She turned to leave but paused when the Digimon lay a hand on her shoulder. "What?" 

"Thanks. For...telling me." He actually had to force the words out. _I never thought I'd say that to Telca...._

"Don't make it sound like you're trying to force out a hairball," she frowned as she pulled away and headed for one of her TV rooms. "I'm not a total bitch, y'know." 

"That's debatable," he smirked, quickly ducking into his bedroom before the thrown fireball could reach him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Hey darlin'. Find out what all tha noise was about?" Wolverine drawled as the sorceress walked back into the room and threw herself down onto the couch next to him. 

"Yep. Lashana's being hard-headed again." 

"Tha darlin' learns by example," he teased, dodging the playful punch she sent his way. He looked at her when she fell silent and frowned at the familiar look in her eyes. "I know _that_ look, darlin'. Whatcha plannin' and should I start runnin' now or is it too late?" 

"It doesn't involve you," she smiled, smacking him lightly when he sighed in relief. "Besides, I'm not the one who's going to do anything." 

"Then who?" When she grinned at him, he yelped and pulled away. "Aw, no! No! I ain't gettin' caught up in any of yer crazy plans! If it's 'bout Lashana get one o' her Guys ta do it!" 

She sighed and leaned back against the couch cushions. "Fine. But who do I enlist?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Mewtwo yawned as he headed for the Kitchen. Not that he was tired, just bored. There wasn't much to do...well, there _was_, but the trick was finding a free computer or TV room. The problem was that there just wasn't any, and since he didn't feel like fighting someone for a computer, he figured that he'd might as well just get himself another cup of coffee. _Living here is turning me into a caffeine freak. Granted the extra alertness is rather useful....especially when Xellos goes on one of his 'who-can-I-glomp-today' fits...._

A soft whimper made him freeze in his tracks, only a meter from the entrance to the Kitchen. _I swear, if that fridge is trying to escape again I'm going to throw it into the nearest lake!_ Taking a deep breath to steel himself, he rushed forward and lept into the Kitchen, blinking when he saw that it was deserted. ~What in the world?~ 

A pair of red on black eyes peeked over the island counter. "Is de petite gone?" 

~There's no one else here. What happened?~ the pokemon asked as Remy got to his feet and brushed the remains of what seemed to be a Valentine off his shirt. 

"I tried to give Lashana a Valentine...she...uh...." 

~Didn't take it well?~ 

"Dat be an understatement," the Cajun sighed. "She was....I don't know how to describe it." 

"Something between pissed to all hell and extremely depressed?" Telca suggested as she walked into the room, looking over at her Favorite worriedly. "She didn't hurt you, right? Cuz I'd really hate to have to go pound her into the floorboards." 

"Remy's fine, chere. So what be wrong wit de Elf?" 

Telca shrugged. "That's what we're going to find out. C'mon, Purple. You've been enlisted." 

Mewtwo growled at her. ~What makes you think I'll help you?~ 

"Because you care about Lashana." 

He sighed, the defiance leaving his eyes. ~Alright. What do you want me to do? I'm telling you now though : I refuse to force my way into her thoughts.~ 

"Wasn't going to ask you to. You can't help if you're comatose," she chuckled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Lashana frowned at the computer screen in front of her, trying to figure out which of her units was under attack by which opponent. _Dammit. I knew programming this game to pit me against six enemies was too much. Aw shit, there goes half my Elven archers....and the guard towers....crap._ She sighed and exited the current battle, going to program an easier situation. _I gotta admit. Warcraft II is really addictive...._

"Lashana?" 

She glanced over her shoulder and frowned. _Cheap locks. I knew I should have barricaded myself in my room instead of the den._ "Yes, Kang?" 

He flinched at the cold tone and walked over to her. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," she muttered sullenly as a new game started, this time pitting her against three ememies. "M'fine. G'way." 

"Lashana." 

Something in her snapped, making her shoot to her feet and spin around to face him. "I said I'm fine!! Will you just leave me alone?!" Her yell echoed in the room, the shadows created by her glowing aura seemed to flicker mockingly. "Get. Out." 

Kang staggered backwards, startled at the sudden show of rage. "Lashana....What...." 

"Get out!" 

He stared at her and started to reach out to touch her shoulder, frowning when she winced and backed away. _She's afraid? What the hell is going on?!_ "Lashana--" 

"_OUT!!_" 

Her final scream was accompanied by a flash of light, and when Kang had finally managed to blink the dazed spots out of his eyes, he found himself standing in the middle of the Game Room. "What the hell was that about?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So here's the plan. I'll distract our moody pain-in-the-arse Elf, you work on putting shields up around the entire room. Got it?" 

Mewtwo looked at Telca and nodded slowly. ~What's to keep her from just leaving?~ 

"I'll take care of that," she grinned, blinking when Kang ran into the room. "What's with you?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_Aw hell. There goes my Mage Tower. Well crap. Don't they know how much it cost me to build that?!_ Lashana growled at the screen and sent a sqadron of Paladins after the Orcs, baring her fangs in a feral grin when they died. _Don't mess with the Elf! Ha!_

"Hey Elfy." 

She looked up at the call and saw Telca walking towards her. _Probably wants to scream at me for almost frying Remy with that fireball. _"Hey." 

The other sorceress smiled and sat in a seat next to her, watching her friend play the computer game for a moment before breaking the silence. "You okay? You're acting really strange." 

"M'fine." 

"That's not what Kang says." 

_Kang... Dammit all to hell._ "He's male. What does he know?" 

"Good point. But you're not one to scream at your Guys for no reason." 

"He wouldn't leave me alone. That's a good reason." _She's scheming something. What is it?_

"Uh huh. And what about that rant earlier?" 

"You know how irritating it is to try to do groceries when the store is filled with love-sick couples that are doing examinations on each others tonsils?" 

Telca sighed and nodded. "But it doesn't bother me that much. I just shove them out of the way." 

"I did that too." 

"'Too'?" 

"The ones that didn't run screaming from Xellos got run over by the cart." _What is this? Question the Elf until she goes stark raving looney day?!_ She paused her game and turned in her chair to meet the burgundy haired sorceress' gaze. "What's this all about, Telca?" 

"What's what about?" 

"The questions, the prying, the fact that you're trying to distract me while Mewtwo puts shields up around the entire room." 

~Crap.~ 

Lashana looked over at the large psychic pokemon as he dejectedly walked into the room and frowned as she returned her gaze to the other sorceress. "What the hell is going on, Telca?" 

"Alright, fine!" Telca cried as she got to her feet, glaring at the startled Elf angrily. "The Guys, especially the big turtle, are worried about you! I was trying to figure out what's crawled up your shorts and multiplied so that they'd have some sort of idea how to help you!" When Lashana didn't do anything except blink at her she kept going. "I have no clue what happened to you on the Valentine's Day's before now, but get your head out of your arse and realize that the people here are worried sick about you!! Now either you get your senses in gear voluntarily or I'll give you a smack upside the head and physically _drag_ your ass upstairs so you can talk to that thick-headed Bonded of yours before he goes hunting for all your High-School classmates!!!" 

The Elf blinked, looking from a silent Mewtwo to the fuming Telca. "W-what?" 

"I kinda clued him in," Telca explained, though her voice hadn't lost the exasperated edge to it. "Well? You gonna take forced option A or B?" 

"Neither." Lashana whispered before portaling herself to the forest. 

"You stubborn Elf!!" Telca shrieked, knowing that Lashana couldn't hear her but needing to vent anyway. 

~Well,~ Mewtwo started, shutting up when Telca sent him a glare that could melt glass. ~Er....I'll go tell Blackwargreymon to go after her.~ 

Telca glared at the spot where the pokemon had been before he had teleported upstairs and grumbled to herself. "Should've gone with the first plan and put crazy glue on the seat of her chair." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Lashana hugged herself as she walked down a snow-free path, looking at her breath as it fogged the air in front of her nose. _I shouldn't have left like that. But I can't face Black....not like this...._ She shivered and pulled her thin jean shirt tighter around herself, glad that she had become used to using an old pair of sneakers as impromtu slippers as she carefully edged her was across a patch of ice. 

Once she was safely across, she paused and rose her gaze to the snow-covered tree tops, blinking at the brightness of the sun high above before being forced to avert her gaze. After a few seconds of blinking dots out of her vision, she shrugged and continued walking down the partially cleared path, belatedly wondering who had cleared a path in the middle of the forest in the first place. 

{Lashana.} 

She tensed at the call as it echoed through the Bond and slowly turned to look at the one responsible for it as he landed on the path a few meters behind her, her heart nearly skipping a beat when she saw the single red rose in his left hand. _My favorite flower...._ She warily rose her gaze to meet his, noting the fact that he was wearing the same outfit he had worn for the Christmas Eve party that had taken place so long ago - black jeans and a blood red velvet shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. _What is he....?_

"The rest of them are in our room," he explained as he walked over to her and held the rose out to her. "I didn't want to bring them all in case the cold killed them. Here, take it. I took all the thorns off." 

Moving on automatic, she reached out and lifted the flower from his hand, staring down at it silently as she ran her fingers over the lush petals. 

When she didn't say anything, Blackwargreymon frowned and reached out to hook a gentle talon under her chin, raising her head so he could meet her gaze. "My Bonded....tell me what's wrong. At the very least, give me names so I can hunt down the people who did this to you." 

She shook her head, not trusting her voice as she lept up and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face against his shoulder. A shudder went through her as he slowly closed his arms around her, his head lowering until he could nuzzle his face into her hair, that one motion breaking what little barriers remained within her. 

He hugged her a bit tighter when he heard her muffled sobs and rubbed a hand against her back as he let out a low purr, trying to reassure and calm her all at once. It was a long five minutes later when she finally quieted, and he frowned when he heard her whisper something, so soft he didn't hear it. "What was that?" 

"You sound like a giant cat," she sniffled, freeing an arm from around his neck so she could rub at her eyes. 

A low chuckle made his purring waver momentarily before he managed to get control of himself, and he smiled as he pulled away just enough so as to be able to meet her gaze. "I'll take that as a compliment. Are you alright?" 

She shook her head slightly, a part of her mind wondering how he managed to talk and purr at the same time as he sighed and rose a hand to brush her unruly bangs out of her eyes, his gaze burning into hers until she was forced to look away. 

"Talk to me," he murmured as he hugged her again, feeling her clutch at his shirt as if she was afraid he'd leave her. "I'm not going anywhere, Lashana. Please...tell me." 

Tears threatening to overtake her again, she forced herself to speak, only just managing to keep her voice stable as she told him about her years at her High School. She told him everything. About the bullies, the loneliless, the taunts, the isolation, the rejection, the attacks that were both physical and emotional, and worst of all, the one day a year where everything seemed to merge into one unbearable emotional obstacle course of torture. 

He was deathly silent when her voice gave out to soft sniffles, his purr having shifted tones from soothing to fiercely protective. A part of his mind screamed at him to get control before he lost his temper, telling him that the last thing she needed was for him to take off....even if it was so that he could to go string half the little cowardly bastards from a telephone poll by their gonads, and the other half by their peticured fingernails. 

Amazingly, the non-homicidal part of his mind managed to override the deadly fury that was building up within him, and he blinked dazedly when he realized that he had shifted so that he was shielding Lashana's body with his own. As his mind regained control, he quickly altered his purring back to the soothing tone it had been before, not wanting to freak her out too much. Especially since, despite his mind's orders, his arms actively refused to cooperate and loosen their hold on her. 

"My Bonded," he whispered, wincing at the rasping growl that he barely recognized as his own voice. "I swear to you....no one will ever treat you like that again. Not unless they want to forfit their lives." 

She shivered and rose her arms to encircle his neck, brushing her cheek against his. "I love you, Blackwargreymon." 

He smiled and nuzzled her hair, exhaling warm breath into the wild locks. "Now and forever?" 

"Now and forever." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Telca groaned softly in pleasure as Remy's fingers worked at the tense knot of muscle near her right shoulder and leaned back against him. "Lower. There. Ahhhh....." 

"Remy, be proud of you chere," the Cajun smiled from where he was standing behind her chair, pausing his massage so he could lean down and give her a light kiss on her left cheek. 

"Not that I'm complaining," she smiled as he looked at her warmly. "But what was that for?" 

"'Bout de way you be tryin' ta help Elfy." 

She sighed and shook her head. "Not that it worked. She took off." 

"Maybe. But dis thief thinks dat you got through to her," he murmured as he returned his hands to her shoulders. 

A soft sigh escaped her as she closed her eyes and leaned back into his caresses, her distracted mind scrambling to process what he had said before she could answer. "Really. Why's that?" 

"Because Blacky an de Elf just got back," he grinned, raising a hand from her shoulders to point out the Kitchen's patio door, where a familiar form was emerging from the forest while cradling someone in his arms. "An he looks pretty happy to dis Cajun." 

"He owes me big time," Telca muttered under her breath, glancing back at him when he playfully tugged at a lock of her hair. 

"Oui? I was thinking dat you could say dat your Valentine's Day present to dem would be de help you gave dem. But if you really want to give dem those chocolates you bought...." 

"Oh, the other hand, I did just get them back together....so to speak," she continued hurriedly, elicting a low chuckle from the Cajun behind her. She felt him pull away then and half-turned to look at him. "Where are you going?" 

He gave her one of his winning smiles and winked. "Turn around and close your eyes, chere. Dis be a surprise." 

Curious, she did as he said, listening as he moved around somewhere behind her before returning. A startled gasp escaped her as a small form landed on her lap, her eyes flying open to stare down at the Russian Blue kitten that was perched on her lap and gazing up at her through innocent eyes. "Ohhh! She's adorable!" 

Remy smiled as he watched his sorceress scoop the kitten into her arms, her exclaimations over how cute and soft furred it was making his smile grow into a suave grin. "So, chere?" He waited until she had turned to face him before dropping down onto one knee and holding out a single red rose. "Will you be dis thief's Valentine?" 

She stared at him in delighted surprise and nodded, meeting his warm gaze as he rose to his feet and moved closer to her, his hands sliding into her hair as he cupped her face in his hands, gently tilting her chin upwards as he lowered his mouth onto hers. 

She barely managed not to drop the cat. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"You know, you could have picked a warmer place to run to," Blackwargreymon chuckled as he flew them up to their balcony and kicked the doors open, hurriedly setting Lashana on her feet before whirling to slam the doors closed again. "Damn it's cold out there. You should get changed...." he trailed off as he heard the bathroom door slam shut and chuckled. "Way ahead of me as always, I see." 

By the time she finally emerged from the bathroom, he had long since changed into a pair of faded black jeans and a grey Senators hockey t-shirt. He glanced over at her and smiled warmly when he saw that she was in her comfort outfit of socks, light purple jogging pants, a grey tank top and her black housecoat. "Heyla." 

She mustered up a smile. "Stop stealing my lines." 

He chuckled and got up from where he had been sprawled across the bed, going to the dresser to pick up the crystal vase filled with almost two dozen long-stem roses. "I'm almost afraid to say it...." At her curious look, he got down on one knee and met her gaze as he held the vase out to her. "Happy Valentine's Day." 

He stared at her worriedly as she lowered her gaze from his to the flowers, and he found that he was having trouble from keeping his hands from shaking as the silence drew on. It was only when she took the vase from him that he realized that she was smiling. 

"Thank you," she breathed. "They're beautiful." 

A sigh of relief escaped him, his new confidence pushing him onwards as he leaned a little closer to her. "Not as beautiful as you, my Bonded," he murmured before kissing her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I still say ya should do that mojo o' yer's and see if they're okay," Wolverine grumbled from where he was slouched in one of the Game Rooms chairs, his gaze on the psychic pokemon that was playing pool against a distracted Kang. 

~I already told you : I will not violate Lashana's privacy like that,~ Mewtwo growled, his tone discouraging any more protests as he sunk a ball into the corner pocket. ~Kang, it's your turn. Kang? Uh...Kang??~ He stretched his arm out and poked the draconian in the side with his pool que. 

"Huh?" 

"Yer really out of it, ain't ya?" Wolverine commented as he looked over at the draconian. 

"Yeah.... She was afraid. Of me! She's never...." Kang trailed off and shook his head in incomprehension. "She...." 

"Didn't mean to hurt you." 

Startled, the three males spun to look over at the Elf as she walked into the room. Kang was the first to recover. 

"Are you-?" 

She shook her head, cutting him off with that one gesture as she walked over to him and slipped her arms around his middle, hugging him gently. "I'm sorry about before." 

Blinking in shock, he glanced at the others, who motioned for him to return the embrace. He sighed and slowly put his arms around her, holding her like that for a moment before spreading his wings and envelloping her in them. "S'okay. Just....are you alright?" he whispered, looking down at her worriedly. 

"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay. It's just been a bad day," she said softly as he folded his wings against his back and let her pull away. She saw him glance towards the doorway nervously and stared at him in confusion for a moment before chuckling. "Black's the one who told me to come in here. He's waiting for the lot of us in the Kitchen." 

Kang gave her a sheepish smile, then moved forward to hug her again, this time daring to nuzzle her cheek lightly. "Happy Valentine's Day." 

"Ya'd better not tell anyone," Wolverine warned her playfully after Kang had released her, giving him a chance to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Ya have good time now, y'hear? No more o' this depressin' stuff." 

She blushed and nodded, watching Kang shove the Canuck out of the room with a small smile of surprise. 

~I'm....glad you're better.~ 

"Thanks," she murmured as she turned to look at Mewtwo, meeting and holding his gaze for a long moment before smiling and holding her right hand out to him. "You coming?" 

He gave her one of his rare smiles and took her hand in one of his, looking at her a bit longer before he draped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a tender one-armed hug. ~Don't do that again. You had us all worried. I even agreed to help, Telca!~ 

"I'll remember that," the Elf sighed, closing her eyes as she leaned her head against Mewtwo's chest, his fur tickling her cheek. To her amazment, he didn't tense up - he usually hated to be touched - but instead shifted to hug her fully, a soft echo of a purr rumbling out of him. _Hmm....I think I still like Black's purr better...._

~He purrs?~ 

"Ack! Evesdropper!" 

Mewtwo chuckled and released her. ~Sorry. I can hear you rather clearly when you're close by." He winked at her playfully and gave her a gentle push towards the doorway. ~We'll have to work on that next lesson.~ 

"Ugh."   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Look! Isn't she the cutest widdle thing you've ever seen?!" Telca gushed as she held her new kitten in her arms, only lifting it to show her off to the gathering Guys, especially her own Harem, who were gathered around her in amusment as she continued to coddle her new kitten. "Such a widdle cutesy wutsey!" 

Blackwargreymon blinked and looked over at Remy. "Is she alright?" 

The Cajun grinned. "She's been like dis since Remy gave her dat Valentine kiss." 

"Oh." The Digimon looked from the grinning Cajun to a super-cheerful gushing Telca. "You should kiss her more often then. But a cat?" 

"You not know what de others got Elfy?" 

"No. Why?" he demanded warily. 

"Uh....Remy has to go check on de cake." 

"Hey, get back here!" He started after the Cajun, pausing in mid-step when he saw Lashana walk into the Kitchen. Changing course, he headed over to her and smiled. "Hey." 

"Hey," she replied, smiling when he crouched to nuzzle her cheek and arching an eyebrow when he tensed suddenly and growled, raising his head to glare over at Kang and Wolverine, both of who immediately ducked behind a snickering Mewtwo. 

"Elfy! Look! Isn't she just sooooo kuuute?!" Telca grinned as she skipped - yes skipped. It's amazing the amount of cheerful power a certain Cajun's kiss has over her - over to them, holding out her new kitten happily. 

"Oh my Gods! That's just so adorable!" Lashana smiled, reaching out to lightly run her fingers through the velvety greyish-blue fur 

"Isn't she just so cutesy wutesy? Yes, you are! Aren't you, my widdle fuzzball?" 

"What's her name?" 

"Um....the widdle fuzzy-wuzzy doesn't have a name yet, cuz Telca hasn't thought of one!" 

"My God....what happened to her?" Kang muttered to a equally dumbfounded Wolverine. 

"I dunno, but I hope Lashana doesn't turn into that." 

"Why would she?" Blackwargreymon asked, looking at them sharply when they exchanged secretive looks before edging away. "What did you do?!" 

~I'm getting out of the middle of this,~ Mewtwo sighed as he teleported himself over to the rapidly talking Lashana and Telca, gazing down at the tiny furred bundle in the burgundy sorceresses arms. ~Okay....that is kinda cute.~ 

"Okay mes amis! Everyone in de dining room!" Remy called out. "Especially de petites!" 

Lashana and Telca exchanged curious looks before they were both corralled into the dining room by their respective Harems, and Lashana caught a glimpse of Beast managing to pry Telca's hands off of the small kitten before Wolverine pushed her down onto a chair. _I'm amazed she let Beast take it away...._

She yelped moments later when familiar hands pushed her down onto a chair and then covered her eyes, making her automaticly reach up to grasp Blackwargreymon's wrists. "What are you-?" 

"Trust me," he murmured in her ear as he crouched behind her chair, glancing over at Wolverine who had covered Telca's eyes. "Okay, Remy!" 

"What are you-- Mmmm! I smell chocolate!" Telca smiled, trying to wriggle out of Wolvie's grasp afterwards. 

"Aww! You ruined it!" Nightcrawler frowned. 

"Will someone either remove my Bonded from me or tell me what's going on?!" Lashana called nervously, her old fears starting to resurface rapidly. 

"Shhh. It's okay. You're safe here," Blackwargreymon whispered to her, accenting his words with a soft purr when he sensed her waryness bordering on fear. "I won't let anything hurt you. Trust me, my Bonded." 

She shivered but lowered her hands from his wrists, trying to stay calm as she listened to his low purrs and the sounds of movement all around her. Suddenly her sight was unobstructed, and she blinked dazedly for a moment before peering at the brightly lit cake that had been placed between Telca and herself. "What in the worlds?" 

Telca stared at the triple layered chocolate cake in pure surprise, noting the icing-made roses that formed a border around the top edge of it and the half dozen heart-shaped candles before she rose herself slightly to read the white lettered writing. "'To our Valentine's, Lashana and Telca. Happy Valentine's Day'? Oh Guys....." 

Lashana looked from the cake to the gathering of Guys and then back to the cake. "....thank you." 

"Sorry it took so long," Remy said softly from where he was standing next to Telca's chair. "But I had to improvise since Blacky ate almost all de chocolate icing. De layers are now filled wit vanilla ice cream and strawberries." 

Telca grinned and exchanged mischivous glances with Lashana, winking at the Elf before she grabbed a fork and lept to her feet, utensil held high in the air. "LET'S EAT!! And where's my cat?!" 

"There's a motivational speech if I ever heard one," Kang snickered as he moved to help Remy. "But first..." He took the knife from the Cajun and held it handle out to the sorceresses. "I think the honor belongs to the two ladies." 

"Ladies? Here? Where?" Duncan frowned, making a grand show of looking around the room - everywhere except at Lashana and Telca - until Kenshin and Nightcrawler both smacked him upside the head. 

Lashana rolled her eyes and took the knife, glancing at Telca when her friend placed her free hand on top of hers, her left hand cradling her kitten to her while they both cut the first slice. 

Blackwargreymon smiled and scooped Lashana into his arms, grinning at her startled yelp as he sat on the chair and set her down so she was sitting sideways on his lap. "There aren't any extra chairs," he said by way of explaination as he took the two plates Kang handed him and passed one to her. "Enjoy. That icing's really good." 

"From what I heard, you certainly enjoyed it," Beast chuckled as he accepted a plate from Remy, grinning at the Digimon's indignant grumble. 

"Speech! Speech!" Zelgadis and Malcho chanted, grinning when they were joined by Nightcrawler, Duncan and Kenshin. 

"Aren't you just a cutesy wutsy widdle thing?" Telca said into the silence that followed. 

"Not from Telca! Not from Telca!" the chanters hastily added. 

Lashana looked up, her cake laden fork mere inches from her mouth. "Oh no! No! I'm eating. It's _chocolate_. I am not going to pass up chocolate to up my stress level another notch or two!" 

"Good enough!" the quintet grinned, laughing when she stuck her tongue out at them before eating the forkful of cake. 

"Oh my Goddess...." Lashana sighed. "Telca. Don't eat that. You won't like it." 

"Bullshit. I already tried it. You'll have to think of another way to get another piece," came the amuzed retort. 

"Dammit." 

Blackwargreymon laughed and watched her eat another forkful before movement from his left made him look over at the circle of Kang, Malcho, Zelgadis, Mewtwo and Kenshin. "What are you doing?" 

"Nothing!" Zel and Kenshin called hastily as Mewtwo teleported out of the room. 

He growled, about to question them further, when the sensation of Lashana resting her head against his shoulder distracted him. "You okay?" he murmured to her, knowing that despite the low roar of other conversations, she'd hear him perfectly. 

She nodded and shifted to set her plate and fork on the table before resettling herself in his arms. "I'm fine." 

A low contented purr left him as he playfully offered her a forkful of cake, grinning when she let him feed her. "So, how's this for topping the day? Chocolate, friends....me," he leaned closer to her as he spoke, inhaling a breath of her scent.... 

"And a final gift!" 

"Huh?" He rose his head and looked over at a grinning Malcho, frowning at the large clay pot that Mewtwo was holding. "What's that?" 

"Lashana's present," Zelgadis said as Mewtwo walked over to the couple and handed the pot to the curious Elf. 

"Why in the hells did you put it in a dingy _pot_?!" Telca frowned as everyone paused their various conversations to stare over at this new development. 

"Open it," Kang urged, pointedly ignoring the questioning looks from Blackwargreymon as he met Lashana's gaze reassuringly. 

Curious, she straightened slightly, feeling Blackwargreymon shift his hold on her so her back was braced against his left arm as she warily opened the pot to reveal.... "An egg?" 

"Who wants omelets?" Telca asked, grinning down at her kitten seconds later. "Kitty want scrambled eggs?" 

"No!" Malcho hissed, looking at the other sorceress reprovingly. "No one but mi amiga must touch this egg." 

"Um....why?" That seemed to be everyone's question. She looked down at the egg, noting that the pot was also filled with clean sand to keep it from moving around and cracking the shell. The light from the single lit candle that remained on the leftovers of the cake illuminated the shell, and she gasped as it shone with a peacock luminescense. "What-?" 

"You're never going to believe this," Duncan smiled. 

"But it's a dragon egg," Zel continued, drawing the shocked gazes of everyone in the room. "Granted it's not one of those huge dragons, just a small one. It won't grow much bigger than a full-sized cat. We figured that getting you a puppy was too tame." 

"Not another lizard!" Telca groaned. 

"We just don't know when it's going to hatch," Kenshin continued. "Only that you'll know when it happens." 

"How did you.... Where.... What..... " Lashana paused and blinked a few times before deciding on one question. "Where did you get this?" 

"A black market that deals in Magick," Zelgadis said. "The owner was going to feed it to a manticore. We figured it was a sign." 

Blackwargreymon stared down at the egg in shock. A dragon. They had gotten her a dragon. A real dragon, albeit a small one. How the hell was he supposed to compete with that?! 

~Compete? Why would you have to compete?~ Mewtwo's voice echoed in his thoughts, startling him. ~You have something that none of us could ever have. You have her.~ 

He blinked and looked over at the pokemon, flinching at the glare that he sent him. _I'm being an idiot...._

~I believe that I just told you that.~ 

"So," Lashana smiled as she looked up at Blackwargreymon, meeting his stunned gaze for a moment before continuing. "You up to helping me raise a dragon?" 

"I'm telling you right now! If that lizard eats my cat, I'm making boots out of it's hide!" Telca growled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Blackwargreymon yawned as he headed to the bedroom he shared with Lashana. She had vanished halfway through the impromptu poker match that had broken out between him and the other Guys after the cake had been completely eaten, and truth be told he was a little worried about her. That and he was exhausted. 

"Lashana?" he called, knocking on the door before opening it and smiling at the Elf that was lying on the bed while their TV played what seemed to be the end credits of the Men In Black movie. Belatedly noticing the familiar clay pot on the dresser, he silently closed the door and pulled his t-shirt off, chucking it into a corner before grabbing a rose and going to lie down next to her. 

He smiled down at her as he lightly ran the petals of the rose over her face, seeing her frown in her sleep before she opened her eyes to look up at him curiously. "You fell asleep." 

"It's been a rough day," she murmured sleepily. "How was the game?" 

"We're now a hundred an fifty dollars richer. Remind me to go make Zel and Duncan pay up tomorrow," he told her softly as he tickled her by running the rose over her cheek. "Telca and Remy bailed almost after you did. I don't know where they went....and I'm pretty sure that I don't want to know." 

The VCR ran out of tape then, the TV screen turning black as the VCR started to automaticly rewind the tape. "Hmmm," he rumbled, starting to reach for the bedside lamp and pausing when she snuggled close. "You don't want the light?" 

"Not really," she yawned as she took the rose out of his hand and played with the petals a bit. 

He purred and put his arms around her, kissing her lightly before nuzzling his face into her hair. "Happy Valentine's Day." 

"It is....isn't it?" she whispered as she took a breath of the roses' scent. 

"What?" 

She leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek. "A Happy Valentine's Day."   
  
  
  


**_Awww....wasn't that so sweet? Wasn't it?! Say 'yes', damn you! *ahem* Anyway. I've proven that I can write romantic and semi-depressive mush! Yay! Please review, we live for reviews....sortof...._**


End file.
